


Eu vou Esperar por você

by ForgottenAce156



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Archie Sonic, Archie Sonic Remake, F/M, Home: Epilogue Remake, STH 134, Sonally - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAce156/pseuds/ForgottenAce156
Summary: Suponhamos que você ama alguém, chegando ao ponto de que você não poderia viver sem ele, e se esse alguém subitamente desaparece de sua vida? Você esperaria por ele, ou apenas desistiria?Eu tive que fazer essa escolha a não muito tempo... Desde que ELE desapareceu, eu me refiro a ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sonic The Hedgehog, meu noivo já faz pouco mais de um ano.Eu sou Sally Acorn. E hoje eu irei contar como eu quase perdi ELE. As vezes a paciência pode ajudar muito..





	Eu vou Esperar por você

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu posto aqui no Archive, porém ela foi postada anteriormente no Spirit Fanfics: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/eu-vou-esperar-por-voce-oneshot-12804061
> 
> Também é importante mencionar que ela é a MINHA versão da Edição 134 da Archie

Sejam bem vindos ao Planeta Mobius! Um mundo distante onde Sonic e seus amigos vivem as mais diversas aventuras enquanto enfrentam a tirania de DR. Eggman!

 

**_ Anteriormente… _ **

 

Os agressivos Aliens conhecidos como Xorda invadiram o Planeta Mobius com o único objetivo de destruí-lo, mas graças ao nosso herói azul o mundo foi salvo.. Pelo menos naquele momento, infelizmente um sacrifício foi necessário.

Sonic simplesmente desapareceu, sendo dado como morto por todos, até seu retorno triunfal um ano depois. Mas durante esse tempo de 365 dias, TODOS nós sofremos com o seu desaparecimento, exceto por Eggman é claro. Que declarou guerra contra todo o mundo. Agora a situação está pior do que nunca, Eggman ameaçou de lançar dois mísseis, um em Knothole e outro em Station Square,graças a nós, os Lutadores da Liberdade o plano foi por água abaixo, o mesmo para seu plano reserva de liberar a radiação de Robotropolis, felizmente pudemos contar com Amy e os Chaotix..

Mas mesmo com essa vitória... Ver Sonic quase sendo morto pela Androide M me machuca de certa forma...

Acho que eu esqueci de me apresentar, não é? Meus perdões, eu sou Sally Acorn, a filha do Rei Maximillian e a herdeira do Reino dos Acorn. Bem, vamos ao que interessa, esse é o dia em que eu quase estraguei tudo. Meu pai anunciava que ele e minha mãe iriam sair para um longo passeio por diversos lugares do mundo, tendo Station Square como a última parada, nesse meio tempo eu é quem ficaria no lugar dele.

 

‘’Cidadãos de bem, como uma tentativa para fortalecer nosso Reino contra o DR. Eggman, a Rainha Alicia e eu iremos deixar Knothole para um passeio longo por todo o Planeta, tendo Station Square como última parada. Em nossa ausência, a Princesa Sally irá atuar como Governante!’’ Foram essas as palavras de meu pai, após o Show de Mina em Green Hill Park.

 

Afinal quase **TODA**  Knothole estava presente, era o melhor lugar para ele fazer qualquer tipo de anúncio. Eu pude notar Amy e suas amigas **Tekno e Tiara** em meio a plateia, reagindo bem a tudo isso. É como se a Amy tivesse certeza que eu estava pronta para governar, ela acreditava em mim, de maneira que poucas pessoas poderiam acreditar e como minha amiga eu não irei decepcionar ela!

Mas... E o Sonic? Ele sempre foi meu amigo na nossa infância e nós começamos a namorar depois da queda de Robotropolis mas... Eu não posso dizer que ele está pronto... Digo, ele não vem de uma família real ou algo assim, ele não tinha experiência em governar ou algo assim, muito diferente de mim. E isso foi provado neste momento.

 

‘’Apesar de meus pais ainda serem os Governantes oficiais do Reino, eu estarei supervisionando as operações cotidianas da cidade. Eles me deram uma tremenda responsabilidade e é um fardo pesado para suportar, é por isso que eu quero que governe ao meu lado enquanto eles estiverem fora’’ Eu estava esperançosa de que ele aceitaria governar ao meu lado, mas nem tudo é como nós esperamos ser...

 

Ele apenas me respondeu com uma pergunta retórica ‘’Eu!?’’ A voz dele dizendo essa única palavra mono-sílaba não sai de minha cabeça, é como se eu me sentisse presa nisso e obrigada a refletir sobre minhas escolhas... Será que eu estava pressionando ele?

 

No calor do momento eu respondi com um tom agressivo ‘’Bem, você é meu noivo afinal...’’ Tudo bem que nosso noivado começou há pouco mais de um ano, antes do ataque dos Xorda e ele foi considerado morto por algum tempo, mas nós continuamos tendo o status de noivado no final das contas, isso ele não pode discordar.

 

‘’Eu sei, Sal. Mas nós estamos no meio de uma guerra, se eu não lutar contra Eggman, quem vai?’’ De certa forma, Sonic parecia tão calmo e compreensível. Sem aumentar seu tom de voz. Diferente de mim...

 

‘’Existem muitos que estão dispostos a enfrentá-lo! Não precisa ser você, Sonic! Você não pode arriscar sua vida no campo de batalha se vamos ter um futuro de verdade juntos!’’ Eu estava gritando com ele. Até que começo a me aproximar lentamente, colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto ‘’Eu não quero que você faça mais isso. Fique comigo. Por favor... Diga que vai...’’ Lágrimas caiam de meus olhos, eu estava desesperadamente preocupada, caso ele se metesse em perigo de novo e não conseguisse se recuperar... Eu não poderia mais viver sabendo que ele não está mais entre nós..

 

‘’Sinto muito,Sal...’’ Eu me lembro perfeitamente de tudo o que ele disse nesse momento, tão quanto todas as suas ações e sentimentos, estava gravado em minha mente. Naquele momento ele tirou a minha mão de seu rosto, com uma lágrima em seus olhos ‘’Eu... Eu não posso’’ Ele me olhava fixamente enquanto dizia que não poderia.. Era isso.. Essas palavras perfuraram meu coração por alguma razão... Não é como se não pudéssemos mais ficar juntos ou algo assim, mas eu continuei com medo.. Medo de que isso fosse apenas um amor adolescente que não irá durar muito...

 

Por alguns instantes eu senti um ódio profundo.. Era como se meu único desejo neste momento você estapear ele por ser tão egoísta, mas aí eu pensei.. Será mesmo que ele é quem está sendo egoísta?

Nós lutamos todos esses anos contra Robotnik, nós colocando em perigo para libertar o mundo e nós conseguimos! Agora tudo começou de novo, mas dessa vez eu estou perdendo minha confiança.. Segurar o maior herói que o mundo pode ter só para eu ter ele pra mim.. O quão errado foi isso..

Eu apenas fecho os meus olhos e abaixo a cabeça. Nós dois estávamos em cima do palco, todo mundo nos via, eu respirei fundo e respondi com um ‘’Tudo bem’’ na verdade, não estava, pelo menos não comigo. Eu estava confusa por dentro.. Apenas me aproximo de seu rosto, o dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

 

‘’Está tudo bem.. **Eu vou esperar por você** ’’ Eu respondia abraçada a ele, com lágrimas caindo de meus olhos. Ele começa a apertar meu corpo contra o dele, eu sentia suas lágrimas caindo sobre meus ombros.

 

‘’ **Obrigado por esperar**... Eu posso ser rápido... Mas as vezes, eu posso correr tão rápido quanto uma tartaruga e quando isso acontecer, eu quero que saiba que um dia, eu vou recuperar o ritmo!’’ Ele dizia calmamente... Eu sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer com isso, pode levar anos para que ele esteja pronto. Talvez nós nem viveremos até lá, mas mesmo assim vale a pena esperar, se isso significa que eu vou ficar ao lado dele.

 

‘’Sally.. Eu vou pra casa, até amanhã’’ Sonic se despedia de mim, soltando seus braços de meu corpo.

 

‘’Adeus... Mas antes, eu quero te pedir algo... Leve toda essa luta a sério. Mesmo que eu queira confiar em você, me deixa mais confortável saber que você vai deixar de brincar no meio das batalhas’’ Eu não poderia evitar de fazer esse pedido a ele.

 

‘’Eu vou tentar!’’ Eu fiquei com um grande sorriso em meu rosto, apenas saber que ele tentaria já me conforta bastante.

 

Eu tirei a noite para pensar sobre nosso relacionamento, principalmente depois da conversa que tivemos hoje. Eu estou perdendo o foco, nós estamos em uma guerra com a Liberdade do Mundo inteiro em jogo e ao invés de me concentrar na batalha, eu estou me preocupando em manter um soldado vivo porque eu o amo.

Eu tenho que confiar mais nele, ele já voltou tantas vezes antes.. Não é bom pra mim deixar de acreditar que ele simplesmente vai falhar um dia, porque ele não vai!

Eu acredito em você, Sonic. Vamos libertar o mundo de Eggman primeiro, depois eu posso tentar te preparar para reinar ao meu lado do futuro, o que acha?

 

**...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
